


cocktease

by RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Johnny Big Dick Agenda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sexting, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨➭ hyung you know i get jealous haha➭ if i can’t make you cum, then you can’t make you cum eitherIn which Mark should count his lucky stars that Johnny loves him enough to let him have his stupid power trip.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	cocktease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this so let's just pretend that I didn't.

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭  _ 🍆 _? _

_ ➭ YOU'RE KIDDING _ _   
_ _ ➭ i sent you one yesterday! _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭  _ 🥺   
_ ➭ hyuuuuuung _

If Johnny had one undeniable, crippling weakness, it was Mark pleading with him. Even over text message, there was just something about it— that  _ stupid _ emoji. Ugh. Johnny sighed, letting his head fall back against the headrest on his computer chair, deftly undoing his belt with one hand. Donghyuck was filming a show with the other Dreamies, which had been a mixed blessing. On the plus side, plenty of time alone to text Mark while SuperM was promoting in America; on the downside… well, plenty of time alone to text Mark while SuperM was promoting in America.

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ taeyong went off to get drunk with yukhei and ten _ _   
_ _ ➭ i’m so bored haha _

_ ➭ so bored you need to see my dick again? _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ remind me of what’s waiting for me when i come home  _ 😉

Mark texted like he talked. Laid-back, casual, riddled with jokes that landed about half the time. Johnny was probably the only person who could read any deeper meaning into such a sentence; he let out an impatient sigh as he freed his cock, already half-hard. It had started, truthfully, from the moment he saw his boyfriend’s name pop up on his phone.

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ you haven’t cheated and gotten off without me? _

_ ➭  _ 😒 _   
_ _ ➭ “cheated” _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ hyung you know i get jealous haha _ _   
_ _ ➭ if i can’t make you cum, then you can’t make you cum either _

Mark was evil.  _ Pure _ evil. Johnny wasn’t sure why he liked it so much.

He let out a quiet breath as he freed his erection from his underwear, unable to resist giving it a few quick pumps to get himself going. After all, the rule was simply  _ no cumming.  _ Touching up to that point was allowed, though he knew he’d regret it if he got himself too excited. And of course, there was nothing to physically  _ stop _ him from jerking off and blowing the load he’d been holding onto for weeks— but even if Mark wouldn’t  _ officially  _ know, he was pretty sure his boyfriend would be able to tell by Johnny’s level of desperation. Mark was good with those things.

_ “No, but hear me out, though! If I let you cum  _ every single time _ we have sex, then it loses some of its excitement, right? I think it’s more fun with an element of surprise.” Mark had smiled so sweetly and innocently, which was always a trap. “I mean, if you really don’t think you can handle the blue balls, you could always beg, and I’ll be nice to you. Don’t forget what you’re supposed to call me, though, okay? I like it— nobody calls me that except you.” _

_ ➭ let’s skype  _ 🥺 _ i want to get off _ _   
_ _ ➭ i’ll be so good, oppa _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ no  
_ _ ➭ mine  
_ _ ➭ not without me  _ 😏

_ Brat. _ Johnny huffed, but arguing would be a waste of his time. He shifted his focus back to his cock, rolling his thumb over the sensitive head and biting his lip. Admittedly, it was  _ pretty  _ impressive: he’d never been shameless enough to measure it himself, but Mark had insisted (for science) and came up with a figure just over nine inches. He might not have been able to deepthroat the whole thing, but he had no problem taking every inch of him when he rode him— back facing Johnny, when he was feeling most generous, giving him the amazing view of his ass cheeks spreading and swallowing him up.

Even the  _ thought _ made him twitch, dangerously close to blowing his load.  _ Fuck. _ His hand stopped quickly with a stab of panic, and he banished the thought from his mind, willing himself not to cum. This was exactly the infuriating point that he  _ didn’t want  _ to get himself to, but it was what Mark seemed to like the best.

Gripping himself tight at the base and trying his best to contain himself, Johnny snapped the picture. And hey, it  _ was _ a pretty great dick pic. He felt a weird glow of pride as he sent it along—  _ triple checking _ that he was sending it in the right conversation thread, not giving Jaehyun or Taeyong an eyeful by mistake.

Then was the wait— Mark saw the picture instantly, but there was no evidence of a reply in progress. “Probably getting himself off first. Asshole,” Johnny whispered in contempt, before turning his mind back to the much more  _ present-moment _ issue of his own aching cock. It was a small, pathetic comfort, but at least it seemed like his body was getting used to being teased with no payoff. Each time, his cock seemed to be quicker to soften, but the desire to override Mark’s wishes still pounded in his pulse.

_ ➭ you’re so fucking lucky i love you _ _   
_ _ ➭ SO fucking lucky _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭  _ 🤭   
_ ➭ just wait until i get my hands on you… or my mouth, more accurately  _ 😍   
_ ➭ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ sent a video. _

It took a few seconds for the video clip to load up, which was understandable, given that Mark was half a world away. And the footage wasn’t exactly HD quality, but pixelated and messy as it was, it sent another jolt to his cock and made him groan needily just the same. Mark’s supple thighs, spread wide and trembling with the effort of keeping his hips still for the camera. His ragged breaths were audible as he pumped his hand up and down his erection, his cute little cock head glistening and swollen with his arousal and his pretty hole stretched obscenely around his favorite silicone butt plug.

_ “F-Fuck…” _

That little curse in Mark’s breathy voice— Johnny had to bite his lip  _ hard, _ let the pain distract him from his balls begging to be drained. His dick twitched in an almost jealous desire when Mark exploded in his own hand, messing his fingers as well as the front of his t-shirt with a satisfied sigh. His face was hidden for safety, their usual protocol, which made it all the more dumbfounding when Mark tilted the camera to expose himself from the nose down. He smirked wordlessly, and with  _ mind-melting  _ deliberation, he sucked the mess from each finger, one at a time. When the clip cut off, Johnny was touching himself again, and he hadn’t even realized he was doing it. Blinking as though waking from a dream, he forced himself to stop, gripping the leather-upholstered arms of the chair to keep his hands compliant.

His phone buzzed shortly on his thigh.

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭ enjoy this, but not TOO much _ _   
_ _ ➭ i’ll see you tomorrow _

_ ➭ i’m glad… i miss you _ _   
_ _ ➭ my dick misses you, but also i miss you _

_ Mark Lee ✨THE CUTEST✨ _ _   
_ _ ➭  _ 😌 _ oppa loves you too~ my good girl hahaha _

_ ➭  _ 🙄  _ fucking stop that _

“Christ…” Johnny sighed, glancing almost resentfully down at his swollen cock, resting arrogantly against his abs and demanding attention. This was getting  _ real _ tiring. Maybe a cold shower would do the trick—  _ fuck, _ he was getting tired of cold showers, too, but at least  _ theoretically  _ this would be his last one before Mark got back.

(Unless Mark decided to surprise him the next morning with another spontaneous video. He wouldn’t quite put it past him— but Johnny would  _ definitely _ have the self control to ignore it if it happened.  _ Definitely.) _


End file.
